


I See Galaxies in You

by JaneDoe33



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirk has issues, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Dirk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Some Plot, Some comfort, Todd has Issues, hurt todd, insecure Dirk, insecure todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe33/pseuds/JaneDoe33
Summary: Todd gets hurt. Dirk is a mess. Angst ensues.





	I See Galaxies in You

 

Todd woke up and blinked blearily. He reached out blindly to turn off the alarm on his phone and knocked it off his dresser. He groaned. He turned his head slightly to see Dirk still fast asleep, mouth open, drooling slightly . Todd smiled fondly for a minute, before ruthlessly repressing any warm squishy feelings Dirk happened to evoke in him. He didn't deserve to have such feelings. He didn't deserve Dirk.

He got out of bed as silently as he could, and made himself a cup of coffee. When he returned, he saw Dirk sitting bolt upright, clearly wide awake, looking slightly frantic. Todd immediately felt guilty.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," said Todd softly. Dirk jumped a little, saw Todd and beamed so widely, Todd thought his face might crack in two. Todd winced internally.

Dirk leaped out of bed ( the speed with which Dirk got his bearings after he woke up never failed to amaze Todd) and clattered around, making tea and chattering about their latest case, going off on tangents occasionally, but always circling back to the matter at hand. Todd listened with half a ear and moved around the apartment more sluggishly. He never really felt himself until after his third cup of coffee.

" -- and so of course, I said to Mrs Williams that Thor would fix everything as soon as he'd finished cleaning up the mess he made while he was flying across the Atlantic, but she didn't really seem inclined to take my word for it , so I promised to put in a word for her with Thor. This didn't seem to reassure her at all, I'm sure I don't know why, I'm very--- Todd, are you listening?"

Todd jerked out of his half trance, where he'd been gazing at the wall, eyes glazed over and looked at Dirk. The purple shadows under Dirk's eyes had faded almost completely, Todd noted with approval, courtesy the long hours of unbroken, undisturbed sleep Dirk had been getting lately. Shortly after they had returned to Todd's apartment, Dirk had frightened them all almost to death by passing out in a sleep deprived stupor, half way through interrogating a suspect. When he'd come to, on being questioned closely (by Farah) , they (Farah) had gathered that A. Dirk could not sleep without being plagued by nightmares and B. Human contact apparently helped with both , despite --or perhaps because of --Dirk's strenuous assertions to the contrary. Since then, Dirk had been seeing a therapist who prescribed him anti -anxiety medication. The first prescription didn't take and had wound up making Dirk so loopy and out of it, Todd had put Dirk in his bed and tucked him in. When Todd had tried to get up, Dirk had whimpered and pulled him down next to him. Whereupon he had mumbled something indecipherable, blown a soft raspberry in Todd's ear and promptly fallen asleep. The next night, Dirk had quietly crept in next to Todd and Todd hadn't had the heart to kick him out. Besides, it was nice to lie next to a warm body. It made him feel less alone. And Dirk was very warm . And soft. And cuddly. Sometimes Todd wished --

" -- Todd? "

Todd jerked back to the present, shook himself and looked appropriately attentive. Going by the slightly indignant expression on Dirk's face (and when did he start finding that adorable? ) , Todd was fooling no one.

"As I was saying, " said Dirk pointedly. "The Vienna Convention complicated matters and Winky the wallaby faked, yes , _faked _his -- "__

____

____

The apartment exploded.

Well, it seemed to Todd that the apartment had exploded but in actual fact, only one wall had fallen in. And most of the ceiling. Once the dust cleared and the ringing in his head had shrunk to manageable levels, he saw Dirk slowly crawling clear of the wreckage, trying to reach him. The thought that even now, Dirk's first thought had been of Todd, made his heart constrict painfully. The guilt was so strong that for a minute, he couldn't breathe. He tried to smile at Dirk, white faced and covered in dust and rubble, but otherwise apparently unharmed, tried to say that he was fine, but he couldn't find the breath to form the words. He looked down at his chest.

There was a metal rod sticking out of him.

Looking back, he could never quite remember how he'd gotten to the hospital. He supposed he must have passed out. He had a vague memory of Dirk , whey faced and gasping, reaching him finally, finally, pressing shaking fingers to his face, his shirt and the rest had dissolved into red and black and then there had been nothing.

When he woke up, he stared at the pale blue ceiling uncomprehendingly for a full minute, before looking down. A mop of auburn hair next to his arm was just visible. There was a saline drip attached to his hand and a faint beeping from a heart monitor told him he was in hospital (over the course of the last few months , he'd become depressingly familiar with these things). He twitched his fingers and Dirk jerked awake. He lifted his head and gazed at Todd blearily before his gaze sharpened into focus.

"Todd ? " Dirk sounded hoarse. Dirk cleared his throat and tried again. This time, he hitched a smile on to his face. It sat there oddly, as if it hadn't been there for a while and was out of practice. His eyes were red rimmed and the dark circles were back, Todd noted with a pang.

"I'll -- I'll tell them you are awake, " whispered Dirk. " They -- we've all been so worried. " His eyes welled up, to Todd's horror. Todd tried to smoothen his expression but it must have showed, because Dirk was swallowing and blinking very rapidly, in an effort to compose himself. And that felt all wrong, because Dirk wasn't supposed to do that, wasn't supposed to look like that -- Dirk was supposed to broadcast everything he felt to the world at large , that was simply who he _was _. He couldn't help himself , except that, apparently he could, for _Todd's_ sake . Todd felt a wave of guilt so strong it almost eclipsed the burn in his chest.__

_____ _

_____ _

Dirk stood up clumsily and made for the door. Todd made an aborted attempt to grab his arm but he was still too weak and his hand didn't seem to be working properly just yet. Dirk noticed the weak movement and looked down, eyes widening.

"Please, " said Todd. Dirk looked at him, hesitated and then sank back down at his side. He made an odd movement , as if he was about to brush back the hair from Todd's face, but then seemed to think better of it. He settled for putting his hand next to Todd's, slightly awkwardly. He smiled at Todd uncertainly. Todd smiled back. His eyelids drooped.

"Sleep, " whispered Dirk. "I'll be here. "

A weight Todd didn't even know had been there, lifted and he shut his eyes, secure in the knowledge that Dirk would be there when he woke up.

He slept.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
